The End of a Legend
by thethirdtroll
Summary: Ok, be nice, this is my first try. Zorro gets a few unexpected surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The End of a Legend**

**Summary: Zorro receives a few unexpected surprises**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. If they were mine, I think I would have seen the show. The plot was just a random thing, so if anyone gets offended because something in this story is from somewhere else, I apologize. No harm was meant by this story. Please do not sue.**

**A/N: Please have pity on me, this is my first Zorro fiction and until I get money, I haven't seen the series. Once I save up enough, I will buy it so I can see the wonderful series, but until then, you'll have to be patient with me. Be gentle and please review.**

* * *

"Diego have you heard?" Victoria asked excitedly as the young caballero entered the tavern. 

"I'm afraid I haven't heard much Victoria, I was away at a cattle auction with my father. I don't know why he insists upon taking me to these things." Diego stated calmly as he leaned against the bar.

Victoria placed a drink on the bar in front of him out of sheer habit as she was far too excited to do much else.

"So what is the big news Senorita?" Diego asked calmly as he sipped his lemonade.

"Zorro has been pardoned!" she exclaimed almost bouncing with joy.

Diego choked only barely managing to keep from spraying Victoria with lemonade. "Did you just say what I think you said? When did this happen?" Diego asked after he had regained his breath.

"It happened earlier this morning. The governor has announced that at the Fiesta on Friday, he will personally give Zorro a signed pardon and invites him to publicly unmask at that time. I can't wait, I've even been working on a new dress just for the Fiesta."

Diego was stunned. As of Friday he was a free man. It had to be a dream, he could never have hoped for a better situation. But what of Victoria? Should he tell her before Friday or allow her to find out on Friday as well? Well best way to find out was to get her to answer.

"Do you really want to find out who Zorro is in front of all of the pueblo? I mean wouldn't you rather he tell you first? Don't you deserve to know who he is before anyone else?" he asked not quite able to look at her as he waited for her answer.

"Oh I know who he is Diego." Diego's head shot up. "He is the man that I love and will marry and have children with. The only thing that I don't know is his name."

Diego looked uncomfortable with this topic, so she quickly changed the subject. "Will you do me a favor Diego? Will you put an article about the pardon in the next issue of the Guardian. I know it makes it hard for you, but I want to be sure Zorro knows that he is invited to unmask on Friday. Please do this for me Diego."

"Certainly Senorita, after all the man deserves to know that he is free. I better get to work if I want to get the paper out on time for the announcement to matter. Good afternoon Senorita." Diego quickly paid for the lemonade and headed for the governors temporary office.

As Diego entered the Alcalde's old office, the new governor looked up. He was a middle aged man with dark brown hair cut in the style of a caballero and with dark brown eyes. A weary smile greeted Diego as the governor stood to shake his hand. "Hola, Senor. I am Governor Roberto Martinez. What can I do for you this morning?"

"Governor. I am Don Diego de la Vega, son of Alejandro De la Vega and publisher of the Guardian the local newspaper. " He sat across from Martinez's desk when motioned to sit. "Senorita Escalante was telling me that you have announced a pardon and invitation to unmask for El Zorro this friday. As the closest thing to a lawyer in the pueblo, and the main information source for the pueblo, I would like to see this pardon and maybe ask you a few questions so that the pueblo can be reassured that this is not just a trick like our Alcalde was known for."

Martinez looked thoughtful as he took out a paper. "I will show you the pardon, and answer any questions you may have if you will help me with something afterwards."

"I will try my best."

It was quiet for a moment while Martinez opened the desk drawer him removing an official paper. He handed it to Diego who opened it and began to read. He handed it back to the governor looking thoughtful.

"Is it legal by your standards Senor?" Martinez asked.

"Si. It appears to be legal. It is reassuring that you aren't trying to trick Zorro out into the open."

"So on to the questions."

Diego took a note pad out of his pocket. "First question that comes to mind is why? Why are you pardoning Zorro?"

"That is easy Senor. I have heard many stories of Zorro even as far as Mexico City. The only bad things I've heard have been from those that have been hurt by his doings. Bandits and your alcalde are the only ones that do not praise him and when an Alcalde and Bandits are on the same side against someone, you know something is wrong. As I traveled closer to Los Angeles the stories became more praising. Telling of his heroics, and his rescues, and how he saved the day again. When his name is mentioned here, there is a look of awe and pride in almost everyone's eyes. How can a corrupt man inspire such things in so many?"

Diego thought for a moment writing a few of the remarks on his pad. "Why do you wish for him to unmask on Friday?"

Martinez leaned back in his chair as if thinking. "Because the people deserve to know who has fought so hard for their freedom, who has given up so much to keep them from opression. The people deserve to know, and Zorro deserves that credit."

"Who will be the new Alcalde?" Diego asked, suddenly curious.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have most of this story written, I'm just posting it one chapter at a time to be annoying and to get a response.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Martinez stood and poured himself a drink, offering one to Diego who politely refused. "Now there is a question, that I am not ready to answer. I can tell you who I'd like for the job if you'd wish."

Diego nodded for him to go on. Martinez took a breath before speaking. "I would like, for Zorro to become the next Alcalde, or rather the man who is Zorro."

Diego was shocked. This man wanted him to be the Alcalde, what did he know about running a garrison and being in charge of the defense of the pueblo.

"Why Zorro? You do not even know who he is. How do you know if he will make a good Alcalde without even knowing who he is?"

"The only thing I do not know about him is his name. I can think of many reasons why he would make a good Alcalde though." Martinez waited for Diego to say something.

Diego hesitated before finally letting his curiosity get the better of him. "What reasons would those be?"

"Look what is known about Zorro. He fights the oppression of the people every day so he won't be a tyrant. He is willing to sacrifice everything to help the pueblo, so he won't work to help himself but he will help others. He is skilled with a blade, so he can train the lancers, he sounds well educated, so he can make wise decisions. Zorro is respected by the people and feared by those who do wrong so he would not be challenged often. What more can you ask for in an Alcalde?"

Diego thought about this for a while. It was true, that was what they wanted for an alcalde, but was it worth the sacrifices he would have to make to do take command.

"Would you like me to put you offer in the article, or will you be asking him when he recieves his pardon?"

"I shall ask him when he recieves his pardon, this way I won't have people thinking either good or bad about the decision until its made. So do you have all you need for the article."

"Yes. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you if you thought Zorro would accept my offer."

"I must honestly say that I do not know. I would suggest you bring your idea up with Senorita Escalante as I'm sure she will have a big influence in the matter."

"I might just do that. I look forward to reading your article." Martinez looked thoughtful.

"Buenos Dias, Senor." Diego gathered his things and headed for the Guardian office to begin working on the article. The coming fiesta would be a party to remember.

* * *

By the time Diego finished laying the type for the next issue of the Guardian, it was dark outside and most of the pueblo was headed to their beds for a good night sleep. 

This was probably the reason Diego was so startled by the knock on the office door and the gentle call of his name from the voice on the other side.

"Diego, are you still there?" Came Victoria's soft voice.

Diego moved to the door wiping the ink that had gotten onto his hands onto a towel that he had on the desk. He opened the door and smiled as he spotted the tray in Victoria's hands.

"I brought you something to eat as you haven't been out of that office since you went in there early this afternoon. I figured you would be hungry and Maria will be angry if you go home this late without having ate all day."

Diego smiled. "That she will. She would never let me hear the end of it if I tried to sneak a late meal without her knowing. Thank you." he said as he sat at his desk where she had placed the tray of food.

Victoria looked torn between keeping him company and getting back to the tavern.

"Sit down, you've been on your feet all day and I would be honored if you would keep me company while I eat this delicious meal you made." Diego gestured to a chair, selfishly wanting her to stay.

Victoria took the seat across from him and they began talking of what was happening in the Pueblo and of the coming fiesta. When Diego was done he showed her the article he had written about Zorro's pardon and the invitation to unmask from the new Governor.

"Oh Diego, how can I ever thank you for this. I can't wait till the fiesta. I've been working on a new dress since I heard." Victoria began gathering the dishes she had brought with a dreamy expression on her face.

"I should be getting home before Father gets too angry that I was at the office so late. I appreciate you coming Victoria, it was a wonderful meal."

"It was the least I could do for you after you agreed to help me. I shall see you tomorrow then Diego. Buenos Noches." Victoria said as she began to cross the plaza.

Diego gathered what little he needed to take home before locking up and heading home for the night. He would print and distribute the paper tomorrow and Friday, he would be a free man once again. He only hoped that by Saturday he would still be engaged and in one piece after Victoria found out who her masked hero was.

End Chapter

* * *

**A/N: This was originally two chapters but I figured it would work as one longer chapter instead of two incredibly short chapters. not that you lot will complain about more to read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Sorry this took so long. I took some suggestions and made this chapter to make the story more detailed and well better. I think its better now. Tell me what you think. I love the reviews. On to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

The next morning, Diego was in the tavern when Martinez approached Victoria. "Good morning Senorita. I was told that in knowledge of Zorro, you were the person to talk to. I have a few questions that I would like answered about him if you would be willing to help me."

"What kind of question's governor? I do not know who he is if that is what you are looking for."

"Oh no Senorita, we will find that out on Friday. The questions I want answered are more, concerning his future than his past. Please, I do not wish to discuss such things here." Martinez tried to reassure Victoria.

Victoria thought for a moment. "Come back during Siesta and we will talk. With all the excitement and guests arriving for the celebration, I cannot take a break right now."

With that Victoria left to refill some glasses.

Diego smiled at the thought of Victoria's reaction to the news the Governor would relay later. It seemed the pueblo was in for a shock when they found out about his offer.

Diego spent the day getting the Guardian finished before heading home for Siesta. As much as he would like to have somehow heard the questions the governor was going to ask Victoria, he was tired. If he wanted to get anything else done during the day, he would have to go home and take a Siesta no matter what was going on in town.

'That's what you get for trying to finish the newspaper in one day" his brain told him.

When he got home he found his father had other plans for him. Alejandro was determined to have everything ready for the fiesta in plenty of time. He insisted that it had to be done by the next afternoon despite Diego's protests that they had until the day after next to finish any preparations.

So the day was spent choosing wines to take on Friday, making arrangements for the De La Vega cooks to help Victoria, making sure suits were tailored and ready, and fitting Felipe for a new outfit for the coming Fiesta.

Diego finally managed to get a bit of time to himself by sneaking into the cave half way through the afternoon. He sat at his desk and looked around the area where his secret lived. Soon it would not be needed and his life would be completely different. Diego was worried that the change might not be for the better.

This brought Diego's thoughts to the offer he had been given, or rather would be given. He wasn't sure what he thought about that. Alcalde was a lot of responsibility and he was not sure he would want the job, but then, if they ended up with another corrupt Alcalde, Zorro would be again needed.

And of course there was the garrison. With the population of Los Angeles increasing, trouble might arise, and if he didn't want to have to do all the work himself, the lancers would have to be better trained.

Diego sighed and let his head fall into his hands. It was such a difficult decision that impacted so many people. Victoria would obviously be affected, as he had told the Governor, her opinion would be a big part of the decision. His father would need to begin training Felipe to help him run the Rancho if Diego was busy being Alcalde. The people would definitely be affected.

It was such a life changing decision that he didn't really want to make it alone, but he knew that he would be expected to answer as soon as he was asked. He wished he could talk to Victoria about it, but that would give away the fact that he knew.

Diego was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Felipe come up behind him. He jumped when Felipe placed a hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention.

Felipe signed worriedly.

"Oh nothing is wrong Felipe, I was just lost in thought. Where have you been all day?"

Felipe smiled secretively before signing a quick response.

"In town? Why do I feel there is something more to that story? No matter. Maybe you can give me some much needed advice."

* * *

Victoria was distracted as she served her customers that day. Ever since the Governor asked to talk with her, she had been wondering what he wanted. He had said that it wasn't about Zorro's identity but she had some doubts. It was only by habit that she managed to get anything done that morning. 

After what seemed like the longest morning of her life, it was time to close for Siesta. Just as the last customer left, the Governor entered.

"Hola, Senorita. Can we have that discussion now?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I had to. It keeps people's attention. I now understand why Tammy does this (not that I'm saying she is not still the queen of evil). It is fun. Review soon.**  



End file.
